JEALOUS
by Kangji
Summary: [CHANKAI] UKE!KAI . "Kenapa kau menjadikanku kekasih kalau sifat playboy mu masih menempel, AKU LELAH PARK CHANYEOL ! LELAH DENGAN SIKAP MU YANG MENYEBALKAN hiksss... " teriak Kai lagi. Tangan kanannya sudah berada di udara bersiap untuk menampar pipi kiri Chanyeol yang masih memerah. BAD SUMMARY. LANGSUNG BACA AJA. CHANKAI. LIL HUNKAI. YAOI . B with B. T/M.


**JEALOUS**

**Kim Jongin Park Chanyeol**

**T/M **

**1S **

**Happy Reading~**

**. . . . .**

**K**ai menangis dalam diam saat melihat Kyungsoo mendekati tempat duduk ibu Chanyeol lalu membungkuk hormat yang langsung mendapat usakan pelan di rambut hitamnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat - kuat saat melihat Chanyeol memberikan bunga mawar yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya itu kepada Kyungsoo. Meski awalnya menolak, pria bermata bulat itu langsung mengambilnya saat semua fans berteriak histeris.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya, ia juga ingin berlari kedepan dan menyambut kedatangan orang tua Chanyeol, membungkuk atau mencium punggung tangan mereka yang seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lakukan. Tapi pinggang nya yang sekarang tengah sekarat membuatnya tak bisa melakukan itu. Rasa nyeri hingga mau patah mengharuskannya agar tetap diam di tempat. Jangankan membungkuk, untuk berdiri tegak sempurna seperti ini saja Kai harus kuat - kuat menahan dirinya agar tidak tumbang meski kedua kaki nya kini sudah sedikit bergetar.

Tao bergeser kesamping lalu melihat Kai yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Pundak itu sedikit bergetar saat Tao merangkulnya. Tao yang berfikiran Kai menangis karena pidato panjang sang leader yang memang sangat menyentuh hati langsung membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Ku kira hanya aku yang akan menangis, ternyata kau juga. Turunkan saja topi mu jangan terus menunduk, tidak enak di lihat oleh mereka" setelah memberi tepukan kecil pada pundak itu, Tao yang sudah memakai kacamata hitamnya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya 'kan?" Suho masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan para penggemar sedangkan Yixing memberikan secarik tissue pada Kai yang masih saja menangis. Pria China itu mengelus surai dark brown Kai, ia melakukannya sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Sehun tadi.

"Genggam tanganku jika kau sudah tidak kuat, Jong"

Kai menggenggam tangan besar Sehun saat pria yang kini lebih tinggi darinya itu datang menghampirinya. Yixing bergeser lalu menitipkan Kai pada Sehun.

"Kami akan kembali dengan konsep yang baru. Aku jamin kalian akan terkejut melihat kami nanti, ah .. dan aku juga berjanji akan memperlihatkan abs coklatku" kata Baekhyun dengan cengiran khas di sudut bibirnya.

"Hari ini Baekhyun membiarkan aku melihat perutnya di kamar mandi" Chanyeol berkata sambil melirik kearah pria disampingnya. Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol berniat untuk membuat pria itu jatuh namun sayang nya ia yang nyaris terjengkang kebelakang kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menarik tangannya.

"Huoooo"

"WAAAA .. CHANBAEK !"

Kai menatap lirih kedepan, genggaman pada tangannya pun semakin kuat membuat Sehun sedikit meringis. Air mata itu kembali membasahi kedua pipinya, rasa sakit di pinggang nya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya saat ini. Chanyeol benar - benar keterlaluan. Apa maksudnya melihat perut Baekhyun di kamar mandi ? Mereka berbagi kamar mandi bersama lagi ? Bukankah Chanyeol sudah berjanji tidak akan berbagi kamar mandi dengan siapapun kecuali dengan dirinya ?

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat Kai merintih kecil kemudian ia melingkarkan tangan panjangnya di pinggang pria berkulit tan itu, mungkin karena mereka berada di satu line, Sehun bisa merasakan apa yang sedang Kai rasakan.

"Sakit Hun.. " bisik Kai saat ia bersandar pada pundak lebar Sehun.

"Kau bergetar, ingin ke bawah ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan penggemarku"

"Tapi pinggangmu ... "

"Aku bisa menahannya, tapi sikap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung sangat berlebihan hiks .. "

Maknae line sedang sibuk berbisik, Kai merengkuh leher Sehun dengan tangan satunya. Sedangkan tangan Sehun masih setia melingkar di pinggang Kai. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak gangster itu. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya meski gagal karena telinga nya masih mendengar suara celotehan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun.

"YAAA HUNKAI !"

"WAAA .. KAI MENANGIS !"

"KAI ULJIMAA !"

Hingga kini semua nya termasuk Chanyeol menyadari akan air mata yang perlahan turun merembas di kedua pipi itu. Semua penggemar berteriak menyuruh Kai jangan menangis tapi apa daya air mata itu justru semakin turun **dengan** derasnya hingga konser berakhirpun Kai tetap menangis, Chen memeluk Kai erat saat Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang Kai.

"Semua menyukaimu, terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu adikku" bisik Chen.

**. . . . .**

**K**onser sudah berakhir. Beberapa member EXO juga sudah mulai meninggalkan tempat lokasi. Kai berjalan layaknya ibu muda yang sedang hamil, Sehun yang menuntun di samping nya terus berkata _'hati - hati, Jong'. _Sedangkan disisi lain terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang tengah mondar - mandir mencari sosok yang sangat ia khawatirkan sejak tadi. Ia terus bertanya pada setiap staff yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Apa kau melihat Jongin ?"

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang bersama yang lain"

"Tidak mungkin, paper bag nya masih ada di ruang make up"

"Kalau begitu mungkin dia disana, Yeol"

"Aku sudah kesana tapi dia tidak ada"

"Coba lagi, siapa tau tadi dia sedang ke kamar mandi. Pinggang nya kumat lagi, bawa dia kedokter. Aku sudah menyuruhnya tapi ia menolak"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Tanpa di suruh pun Chanyeol memang berniat membawa kekasih nya ke rumah sakit, besok.

**. . . . .**

"Terima kasih, Hun" kata Kai tersenyum setelah pria itu memasang plester di pinggangnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengusak surai dark brown itu.

"Mau pulang bersamaku atau dengan manager hyung?"

Kai nampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu meraih paper bag nya.

"Denganmu saja, aku tidak mau melihat Chanyeol hyung sekarang"

"Kajja"

Kedua maknae EXO berjalan beriringan melewati beberapa staff. Salah satu staff yang berdiri di luar gedung memberitahu Kai kalau tadi Chanyeol mencarinya. Kai hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melanjutkan langkah nya bersama Sehun yang masih memeluk pinggangnya hingga ..

_SRAAAAAKK_

Chanyeol menarik paksa tubuh Kai, menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih kecil darinya yang entah kenapa malah bergetar hebat. Sehun yang terkejut pun sontak menarik tangan Kai yang satunya. Sedangkan Kai hanya menutup kedua matanya menahan rasa sakit di pinggangnya.

"Yaa ! Bisakah kau lebih sopan hyung ?" protes Sehun.

"Apa kau juga bisa bersikap sopan ? Membawa kekasih orang tanpa izin. Kau tidak tau ya kalau sejak tadi aku seperti orang gila mencari Kai kesana kemari ?"

Sehun terdiam. Lalu melepaskan tangan bergetar Kai dengan perlahan. Setelah itu Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya ke tempat parkir. Meski sedikit tidak tega, pria berkulit pale itu harus membiarkan mereka pergi berdua. Mungkin Kai bisa mendapat penjelasan yang lugas akan sifat genit Chanyeol pada kedua hyung nya tadi diatas panggung.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu berjalan kearah mobil sport putih yang baru saja tiba di luar gedung. Tao menjemputnya setelah ia mengantarkan Kyungsoo.

**. . . . .**

Di dalam mobil hitam itu, Kai tidak berhenti menangis. Ia terus berujar sakit, benci, memuakkan dan yang lainnya sembari memukul - mukul lengan Chanyeol.

_BUK ... BUK... BUK..._

"Sialaaan ! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol !" teriaknya.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan jalanan di depannya pun mencoba untuk tetap fokus. Meski jalanan sangat lengang malam ini tapi ia tidak mau menabrak trotoar dan mencelakai orang terkasihnya. Chanyeol membiarkan kedua tangan lemah itu terus memukulinya hingga pada akhirnya Kai lelah sendiri dan langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan spontan.

Chanyeol terkejut, ia sedikit kehilangan kendali saat Kai tiba - tiba saja duduk diatas paha nya. Mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya lalu memukul pundaknya terus menerus. Kai kesal karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Chanyeol, maka dari itu ia langsung melayangkan tamparan yang sangat keras di salah satu pipi pria itu.

_PLAAKKK_

_CKIIITTT_

Spontan Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya. Kepalanya membentur kaca mobil karena tamparan itu benar - benar sangat keras. _'Kuat juga tenaganya' batinnya. _

Merasa tidak puas, Kai memukul dada bidang kekasinya lagi.

Satu kali ..

Dua kali .

Masih tidak dapat respon. Chanyeol benar - benar membiarkan tubuhnya terus di pukuli.

"Damn ! Harusnya dari awal aku tak menerima cinta bullshit dari mu, tiang sialan ! Kenapa kau selalu membuat hatiku sakit ? Tidak puaskah kau hanya denganku ? Kenapa kau masih menggoda orang lain. Jawab aku ... jawab aku !"

Kedua pipi nya sudah sangat basah, ujung hidungnya juga sudah memerah. Kai memang sudah berhenti menangis, tapi suara sesegukannya masih terdengar.

"Kenapa kau menjadikanku kekasih kalau sifat playboy mu masih menempel, AKU LELAH PARK CHANYEOL ! LELAH DENGAN SIKAP MU YANG MENYEBALKAN hiksss... " teriak Kai lagi. Tangan kanannya sudah berada di udara bersiap untuk menampar pipi kiri Chanyeol yang masih memerah. Namun dengan cekatan Chanyeol manahan tangan itu lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Kedua pasang mata mereka kini saling bertabrakan dan ini adalah salah satu kelemahan Kai yang tidak bisa melawan tatapan tajam dari kedua obsidian kekasihnya. Kai menunduk, lalu secara cepat ia menyembunyikan wajah nya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya pun sudah menggelayut indah di leher kekasihnya. Benar - benar menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap punggung kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Kau kenapa hm ? Kenapa tiba - tiba marah dan memukuliku ?"

"Hyung jahat .. disaat pinggangku sakit kau malah bersenang - senang dengan Baekhyun hyung hikss.."

Chanyeol mengusap pinggang ramping Kai dengan hati - hati lalu menarik keatas kaos putih itu dan terlihatlah sebuah plester kecoklatan yang menyerupai dengan warna kulit kekasihnya. Chanyeol menurunkan kembali kaos itu lalu mengecup pelipis Kai berulang kali sembari berujar kata maaf.

"Apa masih sakit ?"

Kai mengangguk kecil. Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak tau akan separah ini. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sayang .. perkataanku yang melihat perut Baekhyun juga hanya sebuah bualan. Kau lupa kalau hari ini aku selalu bersamamu ?"

"Ung ... ?" Kai nampak berpikir sejenak.

Pagi tadi Chanyeol memang mengajaknya ke viva polo untuk sarapan bersama keluarga besar Park. Saat itu juga ibu Chanyeol memeluknya hangat, setelah sarapan pagi ibu Chanyeol mengajaknya kerumah disana mereka berbicara banyak tentang masa kecil Chanyeol yang memang sangat menggelikan hingga dirinya tidak henti - henti nya tertawa membuat ibu Chanyeol tertegun. Beliau sangat menyukai senyuman Kai. Apalagi Yura, ia juga selalu mencubit pipi Kai. Gemas katanya.

Setelah itu Kai dan Chanyeol pergi ke tempat lokasi. Mereka adalah yang datang pertama maka dari itu Kai memutuskam untuk latihan sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol bermain game di ruang make up.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya setelah ia mengingat apa yang di lakukannya seharian ini. Chanyeol benar, mereka selalu bersama seharian penuh. Jadi mana mungkin Chanyeol bisa melihat perut Baekhyun di kamar mandi ? Lagi pula seingat Kai, kekasihnya itu belum mandi dari tadi pagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun ?

Pria itu menemui keluarga Tao yang baru saja tiba dari China bukan ?

Eww. Kai semakin merona merah, ia benar - benar malu sekarang. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya hanya mengusak pelan surainya.

"Ingat ?" kata Chanyeol menggoda.

"Hyuungg .. " Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih menggigiti ujung jarinya. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menutupi rasa malunya sekarang. Chanyeol meringis saat Kai sedikit menggeser pantatnya.

"Hyung maaf .."

"Tidak apa sayang. Aku senang kalau kau cemburu .. itu artinya kau mencintaiku"

"Jongin memang mencintai hyung .. sangaaat mencintai hyung. Jadi berjanjilah untuk tidak akan berpaling dariku hyung"

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dengan spontan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar. Tatapan kucing yang selalu membuat Chanyeol gemas itu kini menatapnya lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Promise.."

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup bibir bervolume itu sekilas lalu menyuruh Kai untuk memeluknya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Presiden perusahaan akan mengamuk kalau tau anak didiknya masih berkeliaran diluaran.

Kai memeluk leher itu dengan manja, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Chanyeol yang sebelumnya ia kecup. Kai sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Sudah ?"

"Nee"

"Peluk hyung dengan erat, understand ?"

"Nee" Kai menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol layaknya anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang ne?"

"Arraseo daddy keke~"

Kai terkekeh kecil lalu menggoda Chanyeol dengan meniup ceruk lehernya. Chanyeol terseyum miring, tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh Kai sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk bermain dengan stir mobil. Chanyeol membiarkan pria dalam rangkuhannya bermain dengan wajahnya, mencium lalu menjilat nya dengan rakus.

Lampu di jalanan tidak bisa menembus kaca mobilnya jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat adegan panas yang dilakukan keduanya. Chanyeol adalah orang yang mahir dalam mengendalikan mobilnya meski dengan satu tangan. Disaat Kai membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam. Libidonya naik saat mendengar suara desahan Kai yang sangat Sexy.

"Ughh.." ciuman itu terhenti saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya. Kai merenggut kesal dengan memajukkan bibir penuhnya.

"Sayang .. bisakah kau selesaikan ini" kata Chanyeol menunjuk selangkangannya yang sudah mengembung. Kedua matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan.

Masih butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk tiba di perusahaan dan Chanyeol yakin Kai bisa menggunakan mulut atau tangannya untuk membantu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mendesak. Senyumannya mengembang saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang duduk di pangkuannya mengangguk patuh lalu membuka zipper celana miliknya dengan semangat.

END

Huaaaa TT

Entahlah, sepertinya ini FF sangat absurd. Kemarin bener2 hepi liat HunKai, ChenKai, TaoKai moment. Meski ChanKai nya sedikit. Tidak masalah lah yang penting HunKai nya pegangan tangan :(


End file.
